The Darkness Within The Purity One
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: One drunken night happen to turn the tables for everyone, Mostly for Sailor Moon and Inuyasha, But what happens when truth gets out about Sailor Moon's true nature. Keep reading to find out more about the Story. Enjoy it.
1. Our Drunken Night Together

As everyone got to the festival earlier that morning, Kagome and Miroku asks Questions about everyone setting it up and what it was all about, They were having a special summer festival, That happen once a year.

Kagome said they needed this, They wanted to take a break from hunting for one night and join them in there celebration, Koga was with them at this point they walked into the village together, Koga and Kagome was talking and making faces with sparkling eyes and everything, Mostly she wanted to upset Inuyasha.

Sailor Moon agreed the fair would be fun, But what if they were attacked because they got so careless? Miroku talk everyone into staying like always, Koga and Inuyasha started a drinking war and they were always competing ageist each other, They did a straight competition, Speed racing, It didn't matter what it was they were at each others throats, Koga even beat at asking if Kagome would like to dance, She danced with Koga have the night, Leaving Inuyasha to get more upset but then he really let lose in the drinking beer and alcohol of all kinds.

Kagome and Serena seem to be on the same level, Ever since Sailor Moon showed up Kagome and Her didn't seem to get along, Serena could fight in a battle better then Kagome could, In some ways, Inuyasha always seem to be a little nicer to her, A little but not much nicer then the way he normally is to people.

So Serena and Kagome both dear each other to compete at something too, The guys watch the two speed races between the two girls the arrows test competition, Sure Kagome beat her at most of them, But then there was the straight competition for girls as well.

Serena actually beat her out so bad in other ways, They threw a few punches at each other.

In the all the competitions, Inuyasha would root for Serena, And Koga seem to be rooting for Kagome, Kagome upset Inuyasha so he was playing nasty right now.

Koga and him were both in a drunk war afterwards, Until Miroku who was only half drunk but not much, Help Kagome and Sango break the two away from each other. Afterwards, Kagome and Koga left that area and went dancing again for awhile, Sango and Miroku somehow got into kissing each other.

As Inuyasha was sitting on the ground still drinking, He wasn't drunk enough, He could still think and much more, He was in there and remember everything that happen, Kikyo's death but he couldn't help her, Kagome was a little upset with him for going after her again, But what could he do, She was dying she didn't want to be alone, So he stayed with her.

Afterwards, He pay all his attention to Kagome for the most part, Then they ran into that beautiful temptation Sailor Moon, She could really hold her own in a fight, She would make a great Mate for a lucky guy, He thought.

Serena and Inuyasha became friends in a slower time, Unlike the rest of them, but the fact that Kagome didn't like her, Made it all the more fun to be friends with Serena.

Hey...! What's you doing good buddy? Asks Serena drunk talking. I am looking at you, Hot sexy thing you, Spoke Inuyasha seriously as he grabbed her ass. Really, I am beginning to think you have developed a Crush on me, Baby, Spoke Serena smiling. I do fine you dam good looking gorgeous, Say's Inuyasha smiling as he kept rubbing he butt.

I think you have turn into Miroku, With that wondering hand of yours, Spoke Serena flirting right back. What are you going to do about it, At the moment I think you like it a little to much? Replied Inuyasha kissing her neck.

Umm...! Inuyasha, I never realized you were such a bad boy, Mumbled out Serena moaning. You have no idea, Whispered Inuyasha getting really turn on right now. Let's go dance, And show these pathetic mortals how to really get this party started, And let's treat that Priestess and Wolf how it's really done, Spoke up Serena excited.

He smiled and pulled her over to the dance floor. Sango and Miroku notice them dancing too. Koga and Kagome somehow challenge dace off.

Both of them were throwing out some fancy moves, But once Sailor Moon got into the music and dancing really well, Let's not forget the girl is a Princess after all, She has more experience with such dancing.

Kagome and Koga were defeated finally at something that night. Serena had landed right into Inuyasha's arms, Like a swan, Somehow he just knew what she was going for, electricity was forming though them both, It's like right now, They could read each others thoughts, They kept dancing for awhile longer, Kagome and Koga left to there rooms instead, Sango and Miroku had enough as well, But the other two no way they were just getting started.

That was amazing with how you caught me, I wasn't I was going to land that move, Laughed out Serena drunker then hell. I would never drop you, I was the number one dancer in my village when I was younger, But no one dance with me though, Besides my mom once in awhile, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

I wish, I could have met you back then, I would have tried to take all of your pain away, And dance with you all night long, Become the best of friends, Mumbled out Serena tired but still going. Oh...! Yeah, I would have love to have you as my best friend, My only love, Replied Inuyasha kissing her. My only love, Spoke Serena confused for a minute.

What's wrong baby, Aren't you having a great time? Asks Inuyasha gently concerned. Yeah, I am fine, Here let's drink some of this next? Replied Serena seriously. You know that, That stuff is really powerful, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I don't care I am sharing this night with you, I am making it up to you, On behave of all those mean girls back when you were a boy, I am going to make it up to you, showing you the truth of what they missed out on, Getting to know a great lover and sweet boy, such a powerful guy like you, The perfect Mate in the hole world, Say's Serena passionately. Oh...! Baby...! Called out Inuyasha kissing her making out with her.

Umm...! slow down there tiger, we haven't gotten to the best part yet, Spoke up Serena smiling. what's the best part? Asks Inuyasha curious. I got you Raman to eat for dinner, I wanted to surprise you, So I bought lots of them too, witch one do you want? Asks Serena blushing. Your my new favorite lover, Spoke Inuyasha happy.

She cooked them all up and He ate them all. Yum...! That was perfect, You really know how to cook, Will you please marry me? Asks Inuyasha tiredly. Really? Asks Serena surprised. Yes, Oh...! What the hell, Why not get married Sailor Moon, We are perfect for each other, I want to marry you, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Oh...! Inuyasha, are you sure you want me that badly? Asks Serena curious. Oh...! What the heck lets get married tonight, Spoke Inuyasha passionately. You know what, Let's do it, Let's get married right now, Say's Serena happy.

Really your okay with this becoming my wife? Replied Inuyasha honestly happy. Please take me, I am yours I want you too, Forever to hold just us, Let's get married right now, Say's Serena excited.

They both grabbed there stronger drink, Bought to the old man in the village, He was like some kind of priest or something like that He and up agreeing to marry them together.

Now Inuyasha, Do you honestly swear to take this lovely women, Have and to hold forever as your Mate and lover her and only her? Asks the Priest honestly. Yes, I do, I do want to love her, I do take her as my Wife, I will love her and no other, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Do you Lady Sailor Moon take This Demon as your mate forever to hold, Though good times and bad, faithful to him and him alone? Asks The Priest serious. I do, I will forever love this Half Demon forever until my death, I will forever be his and no others, I love you Inuyasha, Spoke Serena honestly. I love you too, Say's Inuyasha smiling back.

Do you have a ring or something to give to her, That binds her to you? Asks Priest curious. As Inuyasha pulled out a very special necklace out of his kimono. Will this do? Asks Inuyasha curious. Yes, I bless within this necklace that you two will become one, You may now place it upon your bride, Spoke up The Priest smiling.

As Inuyasha placed it around Serena's neck. It's so beautiful, It's a very rare diamond, My Father gave it to my Mother, She left it to me to give to my wife one day, And tonight that girl is you, My Beloved Sailor Moon, Spoke Inuyasha emotionally passionate.

I love you so much right now, Inuyasha, I hope we could stop time for this one night, For no one to upset us, No one to mess it up for us, I wish forever to be your one and only lover, Say's Serena honestly. And I you, I will love you and no other, I will forever be faithful to you, Spoke up Inuyasha gently moving closer to her lips.

You may now kiss your bride, Spoke the Priest seriously. He kissed Serena and She kissed him right back. You are now Demon and Wife, I wish you both happiness, Take care you two, Say's The Priest smiling.

Inuyasha carried Serena into a private room. The Priest asks a friend for the extra room, He wished them luck.

Inuyasha I am so happy, Spoke Serena cuddling with him. Me too...! Whispered Inuyasha crying emotionally. Are you crying? Asks Serena confused. I am just so happy, I have never felt this way before, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Me too, Inuyasha kiss me, Spoke Serena kissing him.

They started kissing harder and harder, Before anything she begged him not to stop, To only keep going farther and farther into this night together. They made love to each other, Something they would never forget either, Or will they forget about this by morning.

After fucking 5 times, They both past out cold, Inuyasha was cuddling up to her back as they together like a really happy couple. Afterwards the world went black.

So what will happen when everyone figures out the two of them are married now, Can they forgive them, But how long can that last they mated with each other, Obviously she will become pregnant? What will the scouts do when the find out where Sailor Moon as been the last 4 months of the summer. They all thought she was at camp but that's what she use to cover up her story with everyone, How will Darien react to this news that she is married to someone else, keep reading and find out.


	2. The Next Morning

Meanwhile with the next morning everyone was waking up, Koga and His Boy were ready to head out already, Miroku said they should head out too.

It was fun hanging out with all of you, Even Inuyasha was kind of fun to pick on, But hey it was great, I will come and visit with you again soon, Kagome, Spoke Koga smiling. Thanks for the dance and all the fun time last night, Say's Kagome smiling. Even though nothing happen, Kagome still had her heart set on making Inuyasha love her, She use Koga to make him jealous, But she wasn't counting on Sailor Moon to pull off all those fancy moves last night with Inuyasha.

As they were out of site now, Shippo and everyone notice something they were the only ones standing around.

Hey you guys, Speaking of Inuyasha, Where is he? Asks Sango curious. I figured he would be in the room with Miroku last night they were suppose to share a room together, While Sango and I share one, Replied Kagome honestly.

No, Inuyasha never came in last night, I didn't see him this morning either, Spoke Miroku seriously.

He prombley fell asleep in a tree somewhere, Knowing him, Say's Kagome giggling. Come to think of it, Sailor Moon didn't come back last night either, She was suppose to be sharing the room with us girls, Spoke Sango seriously thinking.

Knowing that women, she prombley clumsiness got her into a room with someone else, Replied Kagome not caring.

Kagome, I know you two don't always get along, But She is our friend, We should be worried about Her and Inuyasha for wherever they are, Say's Sango honestly.

Your right, I am sorry guys, It's just ever since Sailor Moon, Came along, Inuyasha as pay less attention to me, I mean I use Koga to make him jealous last night but he didn't fight for me, He dance with her instead, Spoke Kagome honestly upset.

Kagome I don't want to be out of line for saying this, But I think you have given Inuyasha the wrong idea, Witch as lead to him wanting to be farther away from you, Say's Miroku seriously.

Maybe your right I was trying too hard to make him see it, But maybe I should just tell how I feel, Spoke Kagome honestly. I would, Now that Kikyo is gone, Who else is going to be in the way between you two, Say's Sango honestly.

If only she knew the truth of what happen last night.

Inuyasha...! Called out Kagome looking for him. They all went looking for him, It was almost noon, He doesn't normally answer so late maybe something happen, Thought everyone.

Did you guys have any luck finding him? Asks Kagome curious. Not a sign of Inuyasha or Sailor Moon, Spoke up Miroku seriously. Where could they be? Asks Sango worried. We'll have to asks for help from the villagers, To see if they know where they went or if they've seen them, Spoke up Miroku seriously.

As they all looked around again. Everyone they asks didn't remember or see anyone like the people they were talking about.

Nothing, Spoke Sango seriously. Me either, Say's Kagome honestly.

Excuse me sir, Were looking for two of our friends that was with us last night have you seen them, One of is Male Half Demon with sliver hair with twin dog ears on his head, Golden eyes, And the other one is a girl with golden hair with blue eyes, Pretty ferly easy on the eyes, Have you seen them? Asks Miroku curious.

Oh...! Yeah, Inuyasha and Sailor Moon, You mean? Replied the man that married them yesterday. Yes that's them where are they? Asks Kagome curious. After yesterdays ceremony, They went into a private room to have some privacy if you know what I mean, Spoke The Priest smiling.

Wait they what, What ceremony? Asks Sango confused. Seriously old man, What are you talking about? Asks Kagome seriously.

Girls that's not very nice now be more respectful to the Priest we were his guest, Replied Miroku seriously.

Sorry, Spoke both girls. Now please explain, What ceremony did they do, Or did they leave the village to do some weird ceremony? Asks Miroku curious.

No, They asks me to marry them both, They got married last night, They couldn't keep there hands off of each other, So I hook them up in that bigger room over there, There prombley sleeping off there exhaustion from last nights sex, Boy can that boy move, She was moaning loudly, But it kind of turn me on, I went home to my wife and did the same thing for the first time in years, Spoke the Priest honestly.

Everyone's mouths were dropped to the ground expressions.

He married Sailor Moon...! Screamed out Kagome furious. I can't believe he would do that? Spoke Sango shocked. To be fair they were really drunk, But I figure they were just lovers, So I didn't think about it, So I agreed to marry them off to each other, Say's The Priest leaving.

Kagome stomped off to the house they were in, She was going to hell sit until he reach hell. Miroku and Sango follow to try and reason with her a little bit.

Meanwhile with the other two.

Umm...! So bright, The light someone turn off the sun, Groan out Serena grumpy. She tried to move a little bit, But as she heard snoring. Darien your snoring again, Mumbled out Serena irritated.

Inuyasha was out cold for a long time, He could barely remember last night, As he started coming too, He felt movement in his bed, He thought did Kagome come to me last night, He wasn't sure, He was to tired to really notice to open his eyes yet, He rolled over to feel there was definitely a body next to his, He figure it must be Kagome, Who else would it be.

Umm...! I'm so glad we made up, I am glad you came to me last night, Say's Inuyasha cuddling up to Serena. Umm...! Your welcome, I had fun last night, I hope you did too, Spoke Serena mumbling in a sleepy tone voice. Yeah, I did, Whispered Inuyasha holding her closer.

Umm...! This is new, Kagome's scent is different, But I like it, Something about it makes me feel happy, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

She felt strong arms around her, But the felt someone nuzzling her into her neck, Witch some reason actually hurt right now, It kind of burn a little, It felt sore like she was bitten by something.

Wait these arms are really strong, stronger then Darien's, I have been held by Darien a lot of times, I would know when I am being held by Darien because he is always to gentle, but strong but nothing like this, It's like the arms of this owner doesn't want to let me go, A protective embracement, Thought Serena smiling.

Who's holding me then, It must be Inuyasha, He prombley fell asleep in the girls room instead, He must of accidentally crawled into my bed with me, From last night, Thought Serena opening her eyes. She turn to look at him, He let her go again to move around, He wasn't really ready to open his eyes yet, But when she woke up completely, Notice there clothes were all over the floor, She was naked, She lifted the blankets up and little seeing Inuyasha was naked too...!

She notice something hanging around her neck. A Diamond, What is going on, Inuyasha wake up...! Yelled out Serena seriously. Come on Kagome, just a few more minutes, Mumble out Inuyasha seriously.

Take a good look, Inuyasha because you didn't sleep with Kagome, You slept with me...! Yelled out Serena seriously too.

He quickly open his eyes, Looking at Serena looking at him, She was still sitting under the covers, a little bit but her boobs were showing a little bit.

What the hell are you doing in my room? Asks Inuyasha blushing. Me...! I am the one who should be asking that question, Say's Serena freak out.

Well I am not sure, I remember us Dancing, Then competing with Koga and Kagome was trying to make me jealous, But I wasn't letting her get to me, I was playing with you instead to upset Kagome, But found it more fun to forget about being angry, Spoke Inuyasha thinking.

Me too, I remember us Dancing too, But then afterward after everyone else went to bed, I can't remember after that, Say's Serena with a headache.

Wait...! Did we...! I mean you and I...! Did we Have Sex? Asks Inuyasha blushing. Yeah, I think we did, Our clothes are everywhere around the room, Say's Serena seriously.

Great, Just great this is not what I was going for, I wasn't even thinking like that at all last night, You must of seduced Me...! Yelled out Inuyasha emotional.

Me seduce you, Keep dreaming, You were the one rubbing your hands down my ass on the dance floor and everywhere else might I add, Spoke Serena seriously.

As everyone got closer to the room they were in, They head them yelling at each other.

So they really didn't plan it, Oh this isn't going to be easy to explain to them, Say's Miroku nervous. No kidding, I would rather fight a demon, The trying to explain this to Inuyasha, Spoke up Sango seriously.

Kagome move forward to the door to yell at them both. Meanwhile back inside.

Your a dick...! You jerk, I didn't do anything wrong, I was being nice to you, Beside it take two to get into this kind of trouble...! Yelled out Serena serious voice.

Yeah whatever, You were in on it too, Now Look just get dress, We have to talk to the others, I don't want them to know about this, So let's just keep this to ourselves, Spoke Inuyasha putting his clothes back on.

Seriously...! How do you think, Darien is going to feel, I completely betray him and with a demon, How in the world did I let that happen...! Serena got a promble with Me? Asks Inuyasha serious tone voice.

No of course not, But I was engaged to another man, How am I to tell him about this, Spoke up Serena seriously. Then don't tell him, Keep quite and he won't have to find out, And nether will the others, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Oh...! Like that is a great plan, And what should happen if, I am up pregnant, He is going to know that it's not his, He will know that I cheated on Him, Replied Serena honestly

Please don't say that word, Spoke Inuyasha uneasy. Why not you put it there, Who's too say your sperm didn't already reach, My eggs or whatever people call it? Asks Serena concerned.

I don't know, I'm sorry alright, I didn't plan for this to happen, Replied Inuyasha feeling guilty.

Ah...! As she calm down she realized they both were in this mess together. Look I am sorry too, I shouldn't have over reacted like this, I am sorry, But really Inuyasha it would never be the same for Me and Darien anymore, Besides I don't think I can marry Him now, Say's Serena crying.

Why not, Of course you can, Spoke Inuyasha noticing her crying. No...! I can't I don't think you and I just had sex, I think we got married, Replied Serena honestly. Say what now?...! Yelled out Inuyasha surprised. As she showed him the necklace around her neck plus the bit mark. Oh...! Shit...! Yelled out Inuyasha worried.

You should listen to your wife Inuyasha, After all she is right, Spoke Kagome stomping though the door. Kagome, we can explain, sort of explain anyways, Say's Inuyasha nervous.

Sit boy...! Yelled out Kagome furiously.

Mind telling me what you two were thinking last night? Asks Kagome upset. Kagome calm down please, I have a huge headache...! Yelled out Serena rubbing her head. Me too, Can you take the tone down a bit, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Fine, Let's speak calmly about this, But what you two did last night was completely bullshit do you understand me, Replied Kagome pissed off. Don't you think we know that...! Yelled out Inuyasha furious.

Well obviously you don't because she's your wife not me...! Cried out Kagome upset.

Oh...! Yeah...! Why should I feel, Bad you...! You give me one good dam reasons to why I should care, Because you have your wolf boy to play with, I am nothing to you, You think you play with us both, I don't think so maybe, I am happy that my drunken side of myself married Sailor Moon, She at least is honest and loyal...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously.

I am loyal, But I was going to tell you the truth, I was only trying to make you fight with Koga, I wanted you to fight for me, That's all I was hoping once and for all you would should him whose boss, Then asks me if I wanted to dance, Instead you choose her, Spoke Kagome crying.

Why didn't you just say so? Asks Serena confused. I wanted to test his loyalty, Now I know deep down he's got feelings for you, Like I first feared, Now that fear as come alive, Spoke up Kagome honestly.

I didn't mean for this Kagome, I do like Serena, A lot but you have always been special to me too, I never wanted to hurt anyone, I never wanted to hurt you two girls, Say's Inuyasha sadly.

Unfortunately now is a bad time to be saying most of this stuff, Because Inuyasha is married to Sailor Moon now, witch means the priest that married you two off is correct, You both were so drunk you never stopped to think about what you two were doing, Say's Sango seriously.

I can't remember anything after we all did that dance competition, I swear, I wish, I could, But I am sorry everyone really, Spoke Serena crying with her hand over her face.

It wasn't your flaut, You both just got caught up in all of this festival, And the games and the competitions, The dancing and the drinking, It happens to people, Spoke Miroku honestly.

Your actually taking there sides on this, Say's Kagome jealous.

It's not like they plan it, Who are we to judge there mistake, But it happens, You don't think Serena feels bad for betraying Darien, This isn't easy for someone to take on right away like this, We need to be more supportive even if it was wrong, It happen there's no way we can turn back time to stop it, But it happen to we have to move on, Spoke up Miroku honestly.

She should have thought of that, The minute she let, Inuyasha shove his Dick into her...! Yelled out Kagome furious. Kagome...! That is enough, Miroku is right, What happen is our flaut but, You aren't make it easy one anyone...! Yelled out Inuyasha Seriously getting upset.

Why should I be supportive, She got you, She's nothing but a Half Demons slut, I wonder how Darien will react when he finds out that you lied to them all about where you really are, That your not a camp and that you had sex with another man, Oh wait you married a Half Demon and could be possibly be pregnant by him too...! How about that, Is that supportive enough for you...! Say's Kagome crying.

Serena's tears began to fall. Kagome you back off right now, That was going to far...! Yelled Inuyasha serious. Yeah, Kagome what as gotten into you, That was just cold of you to call Serena those things, Say's Sango honestly.

Why should I, She deserves to die at birth by his child, Spoke Kagome coldly. Kagome...! Yelled out Miroku upset.

Serena got up running away...! crying and screaming...! Serena...! Yelled out Miroku worried. Inuyasha took off faster then a rocket, He ran after her too. Let's go Sango, Spoke Miroku following them.

So now what can they all do? Can Inuyasha expect this to be the way of his new life or is it possible for them to go there own ways, But what if he doesn't want to let her go though either, What's Sailor Moon story why did she like to stay with them so much? Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	3. The Honest Truth

Kagome was pissed off she knew what she said was hurtful, But she wanted to make Serena stuffer like she was now.

Do you really want to hurt someone so bad? Thought Kagome hurting. Why not, She's the one that cause this pain? thought another part of her mind. But why would I say such things, That was so cold of me, Thought a more gentle side of Kagome's mind.

Please, He liked her from the moment She join our team, Thought another part again. But why her, What about me? Thought Kagome crying.

He doesn't care about us anymore, Thought Kagome hurting. There is another way, If she wasn't around, He would love me instead of her, Spoke her thoughts.

So what should we do? Asks Kagome's thoughts. Kill her, Until death do they part, Well we will just have to end this marriage before he falls to deep into it with her, Thought Kagome's evil side.

No that's not right, We couldn't do that, We never even tried to kill Kikyo, Why would I hurt Serena? Thought Kagome.

Because weather we like it or not, Kikyo is you and you are Her, Your apart of each other, You feel sadness for each other, I bet if she as here she would kill Serena without hesitate to kill her, Thought Kagome seriously.

Your right, I am sick of someone else trying to steal my guy, I will kill her but how, Everyone is going to be watching me like a sniper, Spoke Kagome thinking. You will have your chance if not, Make her stuffer if you must, Thought Kagome evil side.

Meanwhile with Serena and the others.

Serena was crying her eyes out, Why was she so blind, Sure she loved Darien so much, But ever since she came to the past, She grew friendly with Inuyasha, She never could put her finger on it, But she really liked him.

Perhaps because, She didn't feel like she was being judge to be perfect for the team, They expected everything she was, No judgment from them, No one expect for Kagome, Inuyasha she didn't know what it was, He was such a jerk, most of the time with this wicked temper, But underneath all of that tough guy act, He was sweet and caring, He was compassionate with people, Even if he pertains that he doesn't care.

He wasn't like Darien at all, So different, So strong and yet loyal too, Thought Serena crying. Why...! Why...! Why...! Scream out Serena again and again. Before she knew anything, Inuyasha put his hand on to her shoulders.

It's going to be okay, I promise, Spoke Inuyasha gently. She just cried. He held her closer to him.

Serena, What Kagome said wasn't right, You don't deserved to die a terrible death like that, You don't deserved to be call a slut, You are not a demon's bitch, You are a good person who made a mistake, We don't you hate you, Say's Miroku honestly.

But she is right, Whispered Serena honestly. Come again? Asks Sango confused.

She isn't wrong, I've been attracted to Inuyasha for awhile, But I didn't think much of it before, I figure it was just a small infatuation, Because I loved Darien so much, So nothing would change my mind either, But Inuyasha, He was just so impressive in a battle, Darien never could fight like the rest of my scouts team, But I was blown away by this adventure with you all, I never stop to realize that Inuyasha and I were getting closer everyday, I thought it was only friendship I've never even noticed that those feelings grew for respect and love for Inuyasha and lots more too, Spoke Serena honestly.

Serena it's hard to admit this, But I do understand what you mean, When I lost my family and village, I thought Demon slayers were unstoppable, But when I came to this team, Inuyasha blew me away too, Sure I don't like him like the way, You, Kagome and Kikyo did, But I do know what you mean, Inuyasha is strong and loyal, It's one of the reasons I stayed in this fight with everyone to fight against Naraku, Spoke Sango smiling.

Same here with Me, I thought I was perfect being alone, But when I met Shippo and Kagome, and Inuyasha the first time, I thought Inuyasha was only good for being violent with people, That he seem to be a bad person, But I judge him before I knew him, But then I too realized that, Inuyasha wasn't such a bad guy at all, I actually felt like I gain a Brother, That I never had, Says Miroku honestly.

Really, That's what you all think of me? Asks Inuyasha curious. Sure, Why do you think we put up with you, Not because Kagome made us, Because we also had to learn to look a little deeper instead of someone's heart, Before we can judge them, Say's Sango honestly.

Thanks guys, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

You all acted like that with Me too, You didn't judge Me, Of because of how I looked or My powers People, Deep down lie when they call me a hero, I know deep down there just sacred of me, But then when I went to camp, I found that weird old Oak Tree glowing, I crawled into the hole that open up inside the tree, The next thing I knew, I felt like I could feel the trees heart beating, Like it was alive, I was praying in my own heart to become stronger to be able to protect the ones I loved, Before I knew anything else I fell down so far I thought, I had hit my head, But then I wake up in the forest with all of you looking at me, Before I knew anything I was traveling on this amazing adventure on my own, No one babying me, No one telling me to stay inside or to run away, No one telling me I can't go alone, I am not strong enough by myself, But I wanted to prove them all wrong, That the new Sailor Moon wasn't afraid, She wasn't going to run and hide from her destiny, Spoke Serena seriously.

That is a strong choice to make, Some try to run from there destiny, Say's Miroku honestly.

I was chosen for something important in this world, So I wanted to get way from the other Sailor Scouts and show them all that, I would be stronger then them, To be strong enough to protect them, To show I was worthily of being call Neo Queen Serenity, I would finally feel like a true Royal if I could control this fear and hopes and dreams, I knew I had to go out on my own journey to find myself to find what I truly wanted, Not what everyone else wanted, But that's where everything change, Replied Serena honestly.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. As he still held her as she sat in his lap.

I think over all these experiences, My Heart changed, I've changed, I barely even recognized Myself anymore, I use to be so sacred of everything outside of my house, I was always thinking about Food and Partying and living a normal teenage life, Going on dates to the movies, A guy giving me flowers, That's what I expected back then, I am still in love with Darien, But I am not sure I will ever be able to be the girl he wanted me to be, I can't pertain anymore, I have been playing dumb since we first met, But I didn't want him to judge me, So I pertained to be more human to be more like them, To be the perfect girl he wanted, A Women to be his wife and have kids with, I now realize that I am not that girl, I can never be free like that, I am not human I will prombley be fighting for the rest of my life because that's just in my nature, My People have always had this instinct to fight it's what we were made to do, But last night at the festival last night, When we danced together it's like for a spilt moment, Our hearts were connected as one, I could nearly feel everything like you and I were the same creature, Say's Serena honestly.

Umm...! You know what, Your right, I felt that way too, But to be honest I thought it was the alcohol in me that made me feel like that, Spoke Inuyasha thinking. I am sorry for all of this guy, Replied Serena crying. It's alright, We understand, Say's Sango hugging her too.

As they headed back to the village, Inuyasha was still trying to figure out all of this news, What would happen now to them all, Would Serena ever return home to tell everyone the truth r not? Thought Inuyasha worried. He honestly didn't know if he was in love with her though, He was married and he couldn't even remember his wedding night, this was just painful, Thought Inuyasha.

Kagome stayed quite for a few days then went home to her time, Everyone let go without a fight. Inuyasha didn't want to fight anymore. Keada heard from Shippo what happen.

So what will happen next, Can Serena work up the nerve to go home and face everyone, Can she be strong enough to do such a thing. Or will things go bad. Will Inuyasha make more progress in making her feel more at home with him, Like to try and cheer her up? Keep Reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	4. Now What Should I Do?

As Serena sat in the village.

"What can, I do now? Asks Serena" confused. As she sat for about 3 hours thinking about what she would do, How could she tell Darien what she did with Inuyasha.

"How could he ever forgive me, Cried Serena" upset. She sat there waiting and waiting for the right thing to happen, Or the right thoughts of what to tell everyone, Maybe should just keep pertaining nothing happen at all anyways.

"Umm...! I need to talk to Inuyasha, I have to tell the others that I need to go home to talk to Darien, I hope they will understand, Whispered Serena" hoping.

As she walked back to the village, She stopped outside the house, She could hear them all yelling back and forth about what happen. She lead into the door to listen to them all talking.

As for Kagome and The others they were still fighting with each other, Keada felt that Serena was to be blame for what happen, She must have giving Inuyasha the wrong ideas, After all Inuyasha alone with women, He's not use to that kind of stuff, So she truly believe he was drunk and slept with her because of her sisters death, He was looking for a release, And Serena took advantage of Inuyasha, That's what Keada was saying.

Sango and Miroku didn't agree with blaming only Sailor Moon, She was a good person, She was drunk too, She wasn't even thinking about what was happening between Her and Inuyasha until morning.

So then Kagome yelled some more, Saying that neither of them were thinking, And that it was most likely Serena's flaut anyways.

Until Inuyasha started yelling at them all, Inuyasha told them all off, That he was the one who came onto Serena, His memories were coming back a little as the days played out, He was A Half Demon, His memory just took it's sweet time to come back to him.

"What Do you mean? Asks Miroku" confused.

"It's still a little bleary to me, But I was the one who asks her for things, I was the one rubbing my hands all over Serena's body, I was the one who said your my new favorite lover, Sometime after that was said, I told her let's get married, So if anyone is to be blamed it should be me, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"No it's not...! She seduced you, Just admit it, You don't have to protect her, Say's Kagome" seriously. "No she didn't and for a fact, I do find her really attractive, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Stop...! It Now...! Yelled out Sango" furious from the fighting. Everyone shut up and looked at Sango.

"That is enough fighting, We are talking about a Sweet and caring women, Who is confused and hurt about what she did, She never asks for this to really happen, And Kagome neither did Inuyasha, He wasn't the one who was hitting on another guy to just make him jealous, Say's Sango" seriously.

"Oh...! who cares about Her, She's the one who allow this to happen, Weather she wanted it too happen or not, Drunk or not, She willing crawled into Inuyasha's bed...! Yelled Kagome" serious.

Nobody knew what to say, Anymore so they went quite for a minute.

"Look Kagome, You are taking this stuff to fair, Serena isn't to be blamed here I am, I will expect my responsibilities for what happen with her, I will talk to Myoga and see if there's a way for us to be able to part ways, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "Seriously, Your going to do that? Asks Kagome" to happy.

"Hey...! What's going on in here, Are you all having a meeting without me? Asks Serena" walking though the door.

"Serena, It's not like that, We are just trying to figure out things that's all, But we do need your opinion, About all of this, Spoke up Miroku" honestly.

"Right, I heard what you all said, I am to blame as well as Inuyasha, I was cooking him food, Then I remember Inuyasha calling me his new favorite lover, Then afterwards he asks me to Married him, I should have said no, But I didn't, I am sorry, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Your right you should be sorry, But you can't take it back" Say's Kagome honestly. "I am sorry, Please try to understand, I would never do anything to try and hurt anyone, Not you, Not Darien, Not Inuyasha, Not any of you, I am sorry, I will see you guys in 2 days, Replied Serena" crying.

"In two days, Serena where are you going? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "I need to go home for awhile, I think, I could use some space to myself, Say's Serena" upset.

"Please don't leave me like this, I need you here, Everyone is upset right now, I don't want to be alone, Spoke Inuyasha" hurting.

"I am sorry, But I have to tell Darien the truth, I think I owe it to him to be honest like I was with all of you, Say's Serena" seriously. "I understand, Spoke Inuyasha" gently. "Why bother telling him, Inuyasha is looking forward to getting rid of you anyways, Say's Kagome" honestly.

"Kagome...! Yelled out everyone" seriously. "It's the truth, Replied Kagome" bitching. "I said, I was going to talk to Myoga, I never said, I was leaving her completely, Spoke up Inuyasha" tempered right now. "What why not, It should be me, That you spend your life with not with her, Say's Kagome" upset.

"It happen, Besides, I am not interested into becoming your husband that's for sure, You played with my heart to many times too, So go asks Koga for love because I am not interested in you, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

Before anything else could happen, Before they all knew it they were fighting with each other, But then Sesshomarou had a fit, He smelt something new in the air, He ran into the village to talk to his Half Breed Brother, Because he could smell that Sailor Moon's scent had changed, So he demanded to know why fuck she smelled like his family's blood line, Sailor Moon smelt like there families blood pumping though Sailor Moon's body, What the fuck, Says Sesshomarou seriously.

Kagome opens her big mouth telling him everything that happen. They all started fighting with each other.

"How could you be so stupid little brother, How could you even allow it to happen, Spoke up Sesshomarou" serious.

"Shut up, You have no right to yell at me, Beside I am going to talk to Myoga about this, and get us divorce separation thing before anything else happens, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"No you can't, Your sucker then shit, The both of you aren't ever going to be apart from each other now...! Yelled out Sesshomarou honestly.

Why would you say that? Asks Miroku curious. Because of this, Spoke up Sesshomarou grabbing Serenity's neck, Showing off the there family's mark, Hidden behind her hair.

"This mark can't be removed, Once place it is trapped into the host until death do them part, Father never used it on my Mother, But he did it with Izyoie, Once this mark is placed, It will never come off, You two are now Man and Wife forever more, Until death do you part, Do I have to repeat myself, Spoke Sesshomarou" seriously.

"So I am Inuyasha's mate forever now, Aren't I? Asks Serena" gently. "Yes you are, And by the smell of you, Your also pregnant, I can smell it forming already, Spoke Sesshomarou" honestly. Serena's eyes winded like crazy.

"Pregnant...!? Yelled out everyone" in the room. "Smells like it to me, Enjoy your lives together, Oh By the way, Congratulations little brother, Spoke up Sesshomarou" leaving.

Kagome, Couldn't take this crap anymore, Everyone in the room was in silence, So Kagome walked over to Serena, Getting everyone to look back at her. Kagome slapped Serena a crossed the face.

"Kagome...! What the hell was that for...! Yelled out Inuyasha" seriously. Kagome just turn around and slapped him too, then ran out the door running to the well.

"She's leaving us, Spoke Shippo" sadly. "She just needs sometime to herself, Say's Miroku" honestly. "I am sure she upset, But there's nothing we can do, Unfortunately this mark on Serena, will never be removed ever, Replied Sango" gently. "I am sorry, Spoke Inuyasha" gently.

"No Inuyasha, I am sorry, Please forgive me...! Cried out Serena" crying with tears falling down her face.

"Oh...! honey this isn't just your flaut, It's mine too, We got into this mess together and we will figure this out together, Replied Inuyasha" hugging her. She just held him crying.

Serena felt awful too, But she couldn't change it, No matter what. "May I please go home? Asks Serena" respectful. "Sure, I'll take you too that weird tree, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

Sango and Miroku felt bad for Serena too, She really didn't plan this, Now she is force to forever be with Inuyasha too. She just didn't know what else to do. Sango felt that there had to be away to help them out.

Miroku and Keada started a plan for this baby that coming like it or not it's coming and there's nothing that can do about it.

"So here we are, Spoke Inuyasha" gently putting her down. "I don't know how we ever allow this to happen, Say's Serena" seriously.

"Alcohol, The drunk ways, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "I know that, But still what can I tell the other scouts and Darien, He's going to be so upset.

"What should I say, Oh hi guys I'm back, From camp and I just wanted to let you all know that, When I was gone, I got married to a Demon and I'm going to be having a baby, Spoke Serena" sarcastic tone voice. "Perhaps it's safer if I go with you, I don't want you getting hurt, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"I guess you could come with me, Spoke Serena" thinking about it. "Let's go then, Say's Inuyasha" gently.

"Wait, No...! I can't hide behind you anymore Inuyasha, I left the girls and Darien so I could grow up and become a more responsible Princess, But if I let you come, Then I will never truly know if I can stand up for myself anymore, I have to go alone, Please tell me you understand, Replied Serena" honestly. "I do, Are you sure you want to do this alone? Asks Inuyasha" worried.

"I will be back in 3 days time, I will be back, I promise, Spoke Serena" seriously. "If you even think about running from me, Just so you know one thing, I can feel everything though that mate mark on your neck, So if you try to cheat your way out of this, You would be hurting yourself and Me, So don't do anything stupid, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"I would never do anything like that, I am bound to you now, No matter how much I might have little feelings for Darien still, Replied Serena" honestly. "I know this isn't going to be easy, I am sure we had some kind of reason for getting married, Even though we were drunk, I still believe there was something more between us, I just wish I could remember is all, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly.

"Besides having sex, I hardly remember much of that night, Say's Serena" gently. "You remember the wedding night? Asks Inuyasha blushing.

"Sort of remember bits and pieces of it, I remember for a moment I felt pain but it turn into something else, Something magical, And much more then that, I felt like I was in a dream, Replied Serena" blushing. Inuyasha kissed her on the lips to see if there was anything he felt for her more then attraction. Serena felt it too there was definitely something there, But what is it? Love? Lust? Curious of Attractions? She didn't know, She had to figure that part out, she was so sure when she said I do, But now she couldn't remember at all. Neither of them could remember anything really.

As she pass though the tree. She finally went home, Inuyasha waited for her to return as well. So how will they all react when they see her again and out the news.

Keep Reading and see what happens next. To Be Continue.


	5. Finding Out The Truth

Serena was walking tore's Darien's house, She was terrified of what to say to him. She had to tell them all the truth, That she wasn't at camp, That she was hunting monster and that she got so drunk she got married to a Demon.

"Oh...! What can, I tell him, He's going to be so upset, Spoke Serena" sadly. "Need some help? Asks Inuyasha" walking up beside her.

"What are you doing here? Asks Serena" surprised. "This is my fault too, I won't let him see me, But I had to be here for you, I know this isn't easy on you, I can't ever expect you to forgive me either, But I need to help you somehow, So I followed you, It's not easy for me, But I want to help you, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Thanks, I guess, I could you the help, Say's Serena gently.

As She walked up the stairs to Darien's apartment.

Knocking...! knocking...! As Darien open the door, He seen Serena was home from Camp early.

"Hey...! Your back so soon? I thought you had to be gone for another month yet? Asks Darien" nervous. "I had to come home, I need to tell you the truth, Say's Serena" honestly. "What do you mean? Asks Darien" confused.

"I wasn't at camp Darien, Well at first I was, But then I went to a new world, Spoke Serena" seriously. "What are you talking about, Have you hit your head? Asks Darien" confused. "Darien, this isn't easy for me to say, So please listen to me, Replied Serena" gently.

"Serena what did you do, You look like something as happen to you, What's going on? Asks Darien" confused. Sweetheart can I please come inside to talk to you, Spoke up Serena" walking inside.

"Wait...! Serena...! Yelled out Darien" worried. "Umm...! As Serena walked inside, She seen Rai naked in Darien's house.

"Wait are you two sleeping together? Asks Serena" seriously. Inuyasha peak his head inside. We thought you weren't coming back...! Spoke up Rai nervous. We didn't plan on this, It just happen honestly, Say's Darien" honestly. "How can you use this a it just happen? Asks Serena" crying.

"Honey it's not what you think anymore, It's only summer sex that's it, I love you, Spoke Darien" honestly. "That's a lie, Say's Inuyasha" walking into the room. "Who the hell is he? Asks Rai" confused.

"Well I could care less, I guess, Oh by the way Rai, Darien, Meet my husband Inuyasha, That's right I got married and I am having a baby, SO goodbye, Darien...! Yelled out Serena" running out of the house. "Wait what do you mean, Your Husband? Asks Darien" running after her.

"Here I felt guilty a bit for cheating on accident when you were cheating on me, Free willingly, But yes I am married to Inuyasha I am his Mate as he would call it, I am with a Half Demon prince now, SO just forget about me, Spoke Serena" coldly.

"No you can't be, Say's Rai" sacred as hell. "What's the big deal, You two obviously don't need me anymore, Besides there's nothing wrong with demons, Spoke up Serena" coldly.

"No Serena, You can't go with him, You will turn evil again, Say's Rai" worried. "Please, That's not possible, She is pure and good, She isn't a monsters, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Let's get out of here Inuyasha, Say's Serena" pushing them back with her power, They were trying to move closer to her. She blasted them back from her.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, Whispered Serena" gently. "Perhaps deep down you already knew, You just never open your eyes to the truth, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Perhaps your right, Say's Serena" gently.

"So now what do you want to do? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Hungry, I am hungry I want to get something to eat, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "What do you want to eat? Asks Inuyasha" hungry too.

"I want to go out on a date with you, Say's Serena" honestly. "What do you mean by Date, What's a date? Asks Inuyasha" confused. She whispered into his ears. "Oh...! I guess that's okay with me, So let's go on a date, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

So as they took the bus to a restaurant, Inuyasha was thinking hard about strong possibility of being a husband one, Then to be a Father, He didn't know what he is going on with his life anymore.

So what happen next can she make him happy. To Be Continue.


	6. Perhaps We Can Have A Do Over

They went on a date together.

"Hello what can I get for you two today? Asks The Waiter. "Just some Water and two special will do, Say's Serena" ordering for them both. "Okay, Replied The Waiter.

"What is he getting for us? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "It's deep fired food it's a mixed between sea food and others stuff, You and I got two plates so we can share it together, Say's Serena" gently. "Is it good, Make sure it's not Spicey food, I can't deal with Spicey food, Replied Inuyasha" nervous. "I remember that, Don't worry it's not Spicey at all, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"Here you go, Two water's and your meals enjoy, Say's The Waiter" smiling. "Thanks, Spoke Inuyasha" digging into this food. Serena and him enjoyed there meals, They were very quite though, Until Serena order one more thing, A double dates ice cream, For them to share.

Inuyasha was confused at first, Then took his spoon and started eating too. Hmm...! As they both kept enjoying there treat.

"So what do you think? Asks Serena" curious. "About what? Replied Inuyasha" confused. "The food and the Ice Cream, Spoke Serena" honestly. "Oh...! It's great, It's fine, Replied Inuyasha" gently.

"Okay we need to talk about this, I may not understand everything there is about you, But I do know when your moody or having a bad day, So what's going on? Asks Serena" worried.

As Inuyasha took a deep breath in this moment to think about what to say.

"I get it, You wanted to be with Kagome, And I rude everything, I am to blame for all of this, There right I am a slut, Spoke up Serena" sadly. "No...! You are not that type of girl, Say's Inuyasha" grabbing her hands.

"Then tell me why, Are you so unhappy then, Did I upset you? Asks Serena" gently.

"It's not you, You are an amazing women, Strong and powerful, You have great instinct, Your heart is like gold, Your kind to all creatures no matter what they are born to be, You expect them with everything they have even there faults, You give them a place to belong, You are like a star shining so bright to help them in the dark when light is almost impossible to find, There's nothing wrong with you, And I am not mad at you either, Because you were trying to help me in more ways then one, You've been a true friend to me more then Kagome as been all this time, Spoke up Inuyasha" holding her hands in his own.

"So you just didn't like to get married to me? Asks Serena" confused. "I am not ashamed to be married to you, Not even a little, Some parts of me are happy that I chose you, Over Kagome because there isn't anything left for me to be with Kagome, Her jealously will always drive her to think I don't love her, That I only love Kikyo, But it's just not like that anymore, Besides I was falling for you too, I just didn't want to admit it out loud, I still have my pride you know, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

"I should of figure you did, I thought there were moments between us, Before that drunken night, Replied Serena" smiling.

"There was a few times, I wanted to tell you something's I thought of you, But my pride wouldn't allow it, Say's Inuyasha" blushing. "Like what? Asks Serena" curious.

"You have a very beautiful body, I've seen many girls, But not one like you before, Miroku was spying on you 3 girls once again, But this time I went to pull the pervert away, He pushed my face tore's you girls forcing me to take a good look, At the wonderful sites that was held before us, Or that's what he said anyways, I seen you and you were glittering under the full moons light, It was beautiful, I never wanted someone that much before, But I force myself to look the other way and well now here we are, Because I was drunk talking to you, Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"That's not the full truth though is it, You were still conflicted for your feelings for Kagome still, Witch is understandable honestly, Say's Serena" honestly. "Your right, I was trying really hard to show her that, There was love in my heart for her, But now I am just confused, But it doesn't matter not, It would appear that my body and mind choose you, Spoke up Inuyasha" gently confused.

"You were drunk, I don't think that calls for choosing anyone, Say's Serena" seriously. "Actually it does, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Come again? Asks Serena" curious.

"They say sometimes, When your drunk, Your inner desires come to life, Sometimes and what we both felt that night, It was real not fake, Not the Alcohol just us wanting each other, At lease I know I wanted you, But marriage I was never thinking about that though, Replied Inuyasha" blushing.

"Father once said that to me once, Sometimes alcohol plays with your head, It makes things feel real but it's not, Sometimes it's more then that, Say's Serena" gently. "He's right, I am more just upset is all, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Well why if you wanted me so badly, Then why are you upset? Asks Serena" confused.

"Because I had sex for the first time, I got married without remembering everything, I wanted to be able to remember that night more then anything, But I can't remember any of it, Some things I do remember and there are things I don't, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Well why don't we try to make it work out between us right now, Say's Serena" seriously. "What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Well since we are married now, But because of that night we don't remember everything, So how about we go to my parents summer beach house where we can be alone and have a re do honeymoon we can experience each other, Well you get what I mean by that, Spoke up Serena" thinking about trying to make his night.

"Wait...! If I am following you correctly, We go to this empty house where we will be alone, Then you want to repeat what we did while we were drunk, Say's Inuyasha" recalling what she's trying to say.

"Basically I am saying that, I would like for us to try to have a do over, Spoke up Serena" honestly. As Inuyasha lead in closer to her. "You hate that plan don't you? Asks Serena" nervous.

"Let's go...! Say's Inuyasha" grabbing her hand they left pretty fast. "Wait...! Spoke Serena" pulling back for a minute.

"What is it, It was your idea, Please tell me you haven't change your mind? Replied Inuyasha" holding her hand. "Oh...! Hell no, I just have to pay for the food, Say's Serena" putting money down.

"Okay now we can go, Spoke up Serena" leaving with him. She took him back to the beach house. As they got off the bus, She walked with him to the beach house.

"There it is, Say's Serena" gently. As they walked into the house, Serena unlocked the door. What is that thing? Asks Inuyasha" curious about the thing she was sticking into the door. "It's a key, It unlocks the door so people can't just steal or use the house without us knowing about it, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Well were here, So come on inside, Say's Serena" Opening the door. As Inuyasha walked around the house, He was curious about a lot of things, Serena went into her room, It was her stay room when she stays here.

"It's beautiful here isn't it? Asks Serena" opening the windows to let the warm breezed into the house. "It's alright, Say's Inuyasha" nervous. "What's wrong? Asks Serena" sitting next to him. "I didn't think this though, Spoke up Inuyasha" blushing.

"About what? Asks Serena" gently petting his head. "Sex, I don't even remember what to do first, Or how to move with you, Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "It's okay, Sex is a two person commitment, if your not ready right now, We will wait and enjoy other things to do together, Spoke Serena" kissing him.

Inuyasha returned that kiss pretty quick. "Sorry, Was that to hard? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "It's fine, Take your time, We can spend the week here until you want to do something more, Say's Serena" honestly. "A week here, I don't know about that, Spoke up Inuyasha" seriously.

"Hey...! If were going to be married you can at lease give me a nice honeymoon, Replied Serena" honestly. "What's with that word, you keep saying it, what does it even mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Wait you don't know what, A honeymoon mean? Asks Serena" blushing. "No not really, I haven't heard of such a thing in my time, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "As Serena, Looked down at the crystal around her neck.

"It's when a Man and Wife get married they celebrate there marriage, Normally with hugging and hand holding, Or doing things together beside just sex, Like whatever we both like to do, Like everything we want to explore with each other, As husband and Wife, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

Serena was standing by the window As in that moment, The sun set was glowing off of her beautiful face and her hair shined brighter then before, As she and replied to him about honeymoons.

"Oh...! So we get to spend it alone together then, And what does one do on a Honeymoon? Asks Inuyasha" blushing at her. "Whatever they want too, As long as it together and they both are happy, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Alright, So what does my wife want to do? Asks Inuyasha" smirking. "Have you ever been swimming before? Asks Serena" curious. "I have, But I am not the biggest fan of the ocean sea air taste in my mouth, But for you I could try it, Spoke up Inuyasha" respectfully.

"Well why don't we go to the match first, Then we can think about a moonlight swim, Where no one will see you, Just in case for no panicking people, Replied Serena" smirking. Match? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"I am not telling you, What that is, it's a surprised, Spoke up Serena" blushing. "Ah...! Come on, Serena don't hold out on me, Say's Inuyasha" pleading. "Down there come on, Say's Serena" walking out of the house.

Inuyasha followed after her, They stopped at a cage match two men were fighting. So what happens next, Can this Honeymoon be a nice one, Or will there be some hardships, Perhaps a few fights between them or will things be perfect for once. Keep reading and see. To Be Continue.


	7. I Fight For Honor

Last time, They got to the beach house, But Inuyasha was nervous so Serena thought about helping him to understand honeymoons and there togetherness. so let's continue.

"This is called a Cage Match Inuyasha, People climb up inside to have a battle, They don't kill each other, It's just for the guys to show off there manliness to the girls, Over there see how the pretty girls are watching, they just like to show off, Plus they like to have fun, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Plus it looks fun, I want to try it, Spoke up Inuyasha" smiling. "Really? Asks Serena" curious. "I can take them down easily, Replied Inuyasha about to walk over there. "Wait...! honey just promise me, You won't use your full straight remember there only humans just take it down a little bit, Spoke Serena" honestly.

"I won't hurt them, I will just have a little fun is all, You will vote for me right, Like those girls, Will you cheer for me? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Your my husband now so I think that is something, I must definitely have to do, Replied Serena" smiling.

"Why else are they in there for? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "They are having fun, Some people like to watch the fights down here, Say's Serena" honestly. "Well sign me up, I want to go next, Replied Inuyasha" pumped up.

"Your excited I can see, See this is what a honeymoon is all about, Fun and relaxing yourself no stressing yourself out, Just have fun, Say's Serena" holding him. "Your right, I do need this, We can stay for the week I suppose if you want too after all you only get one honeymoon in your life right? Asks Inuyasha" honestly.

"Yes, Unless you devoice me or kill me anytime soon, To where you can get married to someone else, Say's Serena" joking. "Never going to happen, I can't kill you like that, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "I know, Not unless someone else tries to kill me, Say's Serena" nervous. "I won't allow anyone to hurt you, ever I promise I will protect you, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Even if Kagome wishes for my death? Asks Serena" worried. "I wouldn't let her take your life, Whatever she has planed for you, I wouldn't let her get close to you, Say's Inuyasha" emotionally.

"But don't worry, because Kagome maybe angry right now, But she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Never would she do that, She wouldn't even kill Kikyo, She won't hurt you too, Spoke up Inuyasha" holding her hand.

"Honestly I want to believe you, But I am not Kikyo, Kikyo and Kagome are one in the same, In some ways, I am nothing like that, I am afraid Kagome would try to kill me to take you back, Say's Serena" sacred.

"Serena, I promise you on my life or death, I will protect you, I swear it, Replied Inuyasha" gently hugging her. "I just hope she doesn't want that, Spoke Serena" sadly.

"Hey, This is are you time, You said no stressing yourself out, SO let's have that fun you keep talking about, Say's Inuyasha" kissing her. She kissed him back.

"Okay I promise, No stress, Say's Serena" honestly. As they walked over to a table. "Can I help you two? Asks The Big guy. "My husband wants to try a cage match, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

"Sweetie this is a betting cage match you know the rules right, The winner get money, There's a top score bored we have 8 men to battle against, The one who beat the champion get's the prize money, So are you sure this is something you both want to do? Asks The Man" seriously.

"Since when did you change it? Asks Serena" curious. "For a hole year now, We take bets and the winner leaves with 5,000 dollars, Say's The Man" honestly. "So money is the bet, Spoke up Serena" curious. "Yes, 50 bucks for entrée, Replied The Man" honestly.

"Serena forget it, I don't have to do this, He's a jerk I wouldn't want you to break yourself, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Done, put Inuyasha in your fight, Because believe me, He never loses, I have faith in my husband he can kick your champions ass, Replied Serena" slamming her money down. "100 dollars for him to win? Asks the man confused.

"That's right I am making a bet, If Inuyasha wins it all, You give me all your prize money for us to spend for our honeymoon, Replied Serena" smirking. Very well, But you won't get your money back if he loses, Spoke up The Man" honestly.

"Bring it on, Say's Serena" in a sexy tone voice. Bring it on, Replied the man shaking hands with her. Here's you ticket, Sir good luck you have a pretty supportive wife, Don't let her down, Replied the man" seriously.

"Wait here until your name is called, Spoke the man" leaving.

"Serena, What was that all about, Why would you take that high of a bet? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Because I know they can't beat you, Now kick there ass and make me proud, Spoke Serena" hugging his arm. "Hmm...! I am happy that you will let me do this, Say's Inuyasha" happy.

"Inuyasha fighting is who you are, You may not be romantic like Koga and Darien and Miroku, But you have your own style and that's what made me fall in love with you, It was your fighting spirit that attracted me to you, Replied Serena" honestly. "I love your spirit too, It's because of that spirit I fell for you too, Say's Inuyasha" proudly.

"Hey...! Serena, What are you doing in a place like this? Asks Francisco" curious.

"Hello cousin, How's it going? Asks Serena" smirking. "What are you doing here, Are you and the Family visiting? Asks Francisco" curious. "No just me, I am borrowing the summer house, I am showing my new husband around, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Husband, Thanks for the invite cousin, What did you forget about me, Forget to invite me to the wedding, Spoke up Francisco" gently.

"Of course not, Don't feel bad Francisco, I forgot to invite everyone, I got married in Lost Vegas, It wasn't suppose to happen but you know the drinking and the partying, I got a little carried away, But it was so much easier then having the judging family breathing down our necks, Replied Serena" lying.

"Seriously that's far out, You are sure not tame at all you wild thing you, Say's Francisco" giving her a patting on the head. "Of course I am, I have always been wild, Not tame like most humans, Replied Serena" smirking.

"Boy I hope you can handle her, Because she is a fiery one, Be careful she might just steal your heart and lots more, Laughed out Francisco" honestly. "Oh...! Yeah, I can handle anything, I've been though worse, So she is okay, Spoke up Inuyasha" lying.

"Inuyasha this is my Cousin Francisco, He's my Father's Brother's Son, Say's Serena" introducing them to each other. "His name is Inuyasha? Asks Francisco" curious.

"Yes and he as a great name, So don't make fun of his name, Replied Serena" seriously. "It's okay, I am fine honey, I can handle his comments, Spoke Inuyasha" gently.

"So what did your parents, Have to say about this little accidentally wedding happening? Asks Francisco" curious. "Hmm..! They don't know exactly yet, I am waiting to tell them the truth yet, To find the right time to say something, Replied Serena" honestly. "Ah...! That could be a bit of a shock for them, Spoke up Francisco" gently.

"Don't worry I will tell them, Right not I just want to enjoy my Honeymoon, Before everyone else tries to yell at us, Beside you only get one honeymoon, so goodbye Francisco, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "Okay, Talk to you later cousin, See you around, Say's Her Cousin leaving.

"That was close, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Don't worry, I could care less what everyone thinks anymore, Say's Serena" gently.

"Give your round of hands for our next challenger, A couple out of towners, Give a round of hands for Inuyasha Takahashi, Called out the referee.

"That's you honey, Now make me proud, Don't lose this, Say's Serena" kissing him for good luck. "Don't worry, That's impossible for me to lose against humans, Because honey you are married to a champion, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her back, Then he crawled into the cage fight.

Serena took out her camera to record this day for sure.

"Alright there are no rules in this match, So fight your hardest men, So good luck, Say's the referee" seriously. "Right we know the rules, Let's begin, I want to teach this puck a lesson, Replied Challenger" glaring at Inuyasha.

"Dream on, I never lose a fight, And I won't start today, Say's Inuyasha" smirking. "Let's get it on, Replied the Challenger" smirking too.

As they both attack the other ones body, Inuyasha played with this guys mind Making him think he's got him backed into a corner, But that was only the first step for this fight. The Challenger punch his fist at Inuyasha's face, But Inuyasha blocked his attack, Making him smack ageist his own fist.

Inuyasha's fist slammed into the other guys fist, But the promble it hit a little to hard, Breaking the guys hand. "He sat down on the ground the referee called the match and 1st challenger was defeated.

"It was nearly impossible, But it happen, Inuyasha was staying in the match very well, Each man that went up ageist Inuyasha, All thought the same thing, they can take him out.

"Wow...! This is a great day for sure, Now we have our Champion up ageist the new guys, Can this match he great or not, Keep watching fokes, Called out the Referee" happy.

"This match is almost out of control yell out a lot of people, At the same time. "This guy as talent, He could be a great champion fighter for real, Spoke up a few scouts looking for talent in the world.

As Serena was praying Inuyasha would win, She knew in her heart she could beat this guy.

"This guy is good he's smart, Thought Inuyasha" slowly watching his body movements. "I'll admit it new guy, But you've got some talents, But I will never be defeated by a weakling like you, You might be a big shot but I am the real deal, Say's The Champion" seriously.

"Winning is only half the victories out there, But there is more then just victory, There's heart to the sport of marshal arts, That's my reason for fighting, I want to be the best to protect the ones I love, Those who I care about, I could care less about the money, The comforts, I want to prove to my family they have a hero, A really good heart and that's the truth of honor of fighting, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

As sponsors listen to this comment they wanted to recruit Inuyasha, He had heart everything people don't see these days.

"I love you, Inuyasha now take him down, Show that guy what true honor is...! Called out Serena" cheering him on.

"Your girl is beautiful but she won't be cheering for you, When she see you lose like a weak dog you are, Perhaps after all of this is done, I will take her with me for while show he what a real man can give to her, Not like someone like you are loser, Spoke up The Champion" laughing.

"Inuyasha don't listen to him, He's tying to get into your head...! Yelled out Serena" worried. But unfortunately it did bug him, But Inuyasha he did react on his feelings. He attack him pretty dam hard.

"Inuyasha kept punching so hard he knocked him out cold, leaving him drop to the floor. As he healed his body down, The Referee counted to 3.

"Wow...! Fokes this is a huge surprise, We have a new winner, He's just beaten the almighty champion, Tell me what is your secret? Asks the man curious.

"There's no secret, No champion should act like that, He has no right to talk about another mans women, He should be respectful not disrespectful, I will not allow anyone to take my wife from me, A man should protect and honor his wife no matter what, Even in a fight that guy was asking for a beating, Maybe this time he will learn something, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

"Have you ever thought about fighting for a career? Asks a man" curious. " I already do, Spoke Inuyasha" honestly. "Alright that is enough question, He's not interesting in fighting for you people, He has a very important job and he loves his job, We will be just fine now, Let's go honey, Spoke up Serena" pulling him away from those people.

"Wait as we had a deal, You have won the prize money of 5,000 dollars, Enjoy your honeymoon you two, Say's The man" who check them in before. "Thanks now excuse us, Spoke Inuyasha" leaving with Serena.

So what happens now, Now that he fought for his Honor and Serena's can things more forward or will things get in the way? Keep reading. To Be Continue.


	8. Midnight Swim

Meanwhile as the sun was almost gone completely now. Inuyasha was watching the stars and he sat on the beach, He realized he was ready in more ways then one to be a husband and Father. He wouldn't allow someone to trash talk to him like that ever again, he was no door matt, he would prove to his wife she would be care for and protected forever.

"Hey...! Are you ready for your 2nd surprise? Asks Serena" coming up from behind him. "As he turn around she was wearing only a robe. "Yes, I suppose I am so what is this surprise? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

As Serena removed her robe, She was naked now. "Does this please you, Inuyasha? Asks Serena" glowing with a happy smile. "Yes...! Spoke Inuyasha" blushing. "Shouldn't we take this inside, Someone might see you is all? Replied Inuyasha" blushing. "Nope no one walks this far at night, And the house is the only one built right here, So we are all alone, Say's Serena" kissing his lips.

He returned her affections, But as he started trying to get deeper, She pulled away from him.

"She ran down the beach. "What are you doing? Asks Inuyasha" laughing. "Now it's my turn to play, Now are you coming in or not? Replied Serena" diving into the ocean.

"Alright, But I wore you, You will not escape me...! Yelled out Inuyasha" laughing. He removed his clothes he threw them inside the house with hers. He grabbed a tallow on the way out. He jump into the water after her.

"Boy really are trying aren't you, Spoke up Serena" smiling. "Your dam right I am, I said wanted to make it right, This feel rights, Say's Inuyasha" swimming to her. "I am happy, That it was me that you married, I hope that doesn't sound selfish, Replied Serena" honestly.

"No I don't because, I am glad I made the right choice, Choosing you that was what was right for us both, I think it was fate that we would be together maybe fate wanted us together, Spoke Inuyasha" swimming her closer to him. They both were clued eye to eye afterwards they started kissing harder.

"Thank you, Spoke Inuyasha" hugging her. "Your welcome, Now catch me if you can Say's Serena" laughing. As she swam away. Inuyasha chased her around for awhile they were having fun for along time until they reach the beach again.

He tackle her to the ground in the water sort of anyways. "Laughing...! Well you caught me, Say's Serena" blushing. "Yes I did, And you belong to me now, Forever until end of time, Spoke up Inuyasha" grabbing her hand.

"So how do you feel about doing it now? Asks Serena" blushing. "You know what, I think I am ready to try it again, This time with full feelings though, Replied Inuyasha" standing up. Then shall we return to the bedroom? Asks Serena" blushing. "Yes, Say's Inuyasha helping her up.

They both smiled at each other they kissed once more, He carried her into the house.

Are you sure your not nervous anymore? Asks Serena" gently rubbing his shoulders. "I am sure, Now are you are ready for this? Replied Inuyasha" respectfully. "Inuyasha, Shut and kiss me, Spoke up Serena" seriously.

They both let themselves go once again, As Inuyasha enjoyed himself he never thought the feeling was so good, Now he at lease could remember it. Has he kissed ever part of her body, She kept kissing him too. She did a lot of things to him. He mostly did all the work but they both were happy and content with what they were doing with each other.

"Wow...! Now I know why the monk is such a pervert, Laughed out Inuyasha" holding her. "I guess, Say's Serena" gently. "What's wrong? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "Nothing it's just I am happy, But apart of me is yelling at me still, I cheated but I don't feel bad about it, I am still confused a little I guess, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Hey...! I promise, I would take care of you, And as a gentlemen or a good man worth fighting for his honor and his family, I Promise I will take care of you and I do want you to come live with me, Serena so when we go back, We can get ready for the baby and we can plan it all out, So we can have what we need for later on, Spoke up Inuyasha" emotionally.

"Inuyasha I want too, But what about my life here, What will people think about when I don't come back, My Parents might be sacred to death even, I just wonder if what I am doing is the right thing, Say's Serena" sadly.

"I don't know about all of that, But I can't stay in this world forever either, I have to go back to the past, We are mated for life now, SO we need to be together now, Replied Inuyasha" honestly. "Your right, We are mated and I gave you my vow I would stay with you, I just, I will miss my family is all, Spoke up Serena" honestly.

"You can visit with them still if you want too, I am not going to take you away form them, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "Thanks Inuyasha, Will you do something for me? Asks Serena" curious.

"What is it? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "In a few weeks is the night of the New Moon, Will you come with me to meet my parents on your night of the new moon? Asks Serena" pleading.

"Why wait that long for? Replied Inuyasha" confused.

"I just don't know if they will be as cool as Kagome's mother was with all of this, They don't even know that I am Sailor Moon, I don't want them to get hurt, SO I thought about telling them that you and I got married and that I am moving in with you, And they can meet you as a human man, That way they won't worry about me so much, Is all honestly that's the real truth, Say's Serena" honestly.

"Alright, If that's what you want to tell them then fine, But if you change your mind let me know, But out of protection I can understand that, SO I will meet them as my human self Inuyasha, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her .

"Thank you, I am so glad you understand why I want to keep them out of this mess, Demons and magic, All of it, Say's Serena" happy. "Serena is there anything wrong, You seem so lost sometimes, It's like you don't even know you are sometimes, I am just wondering if you are okay? Asks Inuyasha"

"I am lost, But I can't remember anything from before I died, I just can't remember anything anymore, Say's Serena" gently. "It's okay, Not everyone can remember there life from before they were reincarnated it's okay, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

As they both talked and asked questions all night long, Eventually Serena and Inuyasha both fell asleep dreaming of another day together.

So who will be excited for this marriage and who won't be happy? To be Continue.


	9. The Truth Of Light And Darkness

So Serena and Inuyasha, Finally had a make up with each other, They enjoyed there fun night together, But now let's see what happens next.

As the sun rose from the early morning, Inuyasha laid there watching Serena sleep, She was so beautiful he felt lucky to have her all to himself, But apart of him was still confused as to how to be with her.

"Hmm...! Yawning...! As Serena started to wake up, She open her eyes to look at Inuyasha. "Good Morning, Beautiful, Say's Inuyasha" gently rubbing her face. "Morning, How did you sleep? Asks Serena" tired. "I slept a little bit, But mostly I was watching over you, Replied Inuyasha" smiling.

"That's so sweet of you, I think your pride is waving away, Better be careful or people might think of you as a softy, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "Never happening, Get use to this side because you won't see it forever, Replied Inuyasha" prideful.

"You are so stubborn, Spoke up Serena" laughing. "I know, But so are you, Say's Inuyasha" rubbing her up and down again. "Again this morning, Aren't we a little horny, Spoke up Serena" blushing. "Shhhh...! You talk to much, Moaned out Inuyasha" kissing her harder.

As they rolled around the bed for awhile longer this morning, Inuyasha was enjoying this so called honeymoon.

"I don't think, I will ever get over that feeling, Rushing though me, Spoke up Serena" breathlessly.

"Hmmm...! Me too, I like the feeling of sex to be honest, Now I know why Miroku was after it so much, It's one of those pleasure in this world you can't completely live without, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. "No I suppose not, Otherwise life wouldn't begin at all, There would be no life to give birth too, Replied Serena" tired.

"Are you alright? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "I am just tired is all, It's a lot of energy to take on, Whispered Serena" falling asleep.

"Serena are you okay? Asks Inuyasha" gently touching her. She was out cold again.

"So it is true, Spoke up a voice. As Inuyasha jumped up with his sword. "Put that away I am not your enemy, Say's The Voice one more.

"Where are you show yourself, Spoke up Inuyasha" worried. "Serena someone is here, Say's Inuyasha trying to wake her again.

"She won't wake right now, She's used up all her energy again, It's what happens when the pure one mates with a Dark one, It's light and dark powers are affecting her, Spoke up The Female voice once again.

"Who are you, What do you mean by Light and Dark? Asks Inuyasha" concerned for his wife. "I am right here, In front of you just look up, Say's a talking cat" smiling. "Who are you? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"My name is Luna, When Darien and Rai freaked out about Sailor Moon being married to a Demon, They sneak out my help to talk some sense into her, About what you would do to her, The longer she is with you anyways, Replied Luna" honestly.

"Your Luna, The talking Cat, That created Sailor Moon, Your her? Asks Inuyasha" shocked right now. "Yes I am, I am the guardian of all Sailor Scouts knowledge and Keeper of the Royal Families secrets about there magic, And Record of the most powerful spells in space and time, Spoke up Luna" seriously.

"We both are, Say's Artemis" showing himself as well. "So you two help created the Sailor Scouts and even Sailor Moon? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Sailor Moon wasn't created by us, She was destined to become Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity is a very rare women, Not like other Earth women, Say's Artemis" seriously.

"So what did you mean, By what would happen with her around me, I can't undo this mark, It's a forever permit mark forever, My Demon brother said so as well it's impossible to be removed from it's host, So tell me how is she in trouble with me, And I admit it but I actually love the girl, Spoke up Inuyasha" growling.

"Your right, She is forever bound to you, But what the Girls and Darien do not know is, That we didn't come here to help them, We came here to help you, To prepare you for what is about to come to pass, Spoke up Luna" honestly.

"Explain yourselves, What the hell does that even mean? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "You are a Half Demon correct? Asks Artemis" respectfully. "Yes, So what's that got to do with this, Sailor Moon loves me for who I am, Replied Inuyasha" coldly.

"We do not mean any disrespect you, But I was asking you because you of all people understand the moon Fazes right, Spoke up Artemis " seriously. "Yes, What about the Moon? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"It's a long story, But when Princess Serenity was born, There was a promble with her right from the start because of her Father, Say's Luna" honestly. "What's that got to do with the moon? Replied Inuyasha" curious.

"Queen Serenity, Serena's Mother, From long before her reincarnation was ever made, There was a secret about her past that her mother never told her about, Spoke up Artemis" honestly. "What was it? Asks Inuyasha" worried.

"Long ago, 1000 years ago, The Moon kingdom once ruled over the Earth and Other Planets as well, But the People of Earth found out about our kind, We tried to live among the earthlings, Magic creatures began wanting the power of the Moon, To be able to control the moon's powers, Demon's mostly but humans too, Who above all desire power over all monsters and creation could ever find, Say's Luna" starting the story.

"I'm listening, Spoke up Inuyasha" confused but interested in this story.

"Queen Serenity back then was named Princess Celestia, She was at the foot of her mother's side, She was in training to learn to expect the humans and Demons, They wanted to learn to be in harmony with Earth be at peace.

"Princess Celestia, Broke her Mother's rules, And went outside the barrier one day, She swam under the barrier, There was a wall put up around the castle and river, But Celestia found that little escape though the castles walls, She would sneak out all the time to try and play with the villagers but they weren't kind to her at all.

"Celestia was lonelier then ever, Until that night She met Serenity's Father. He was just a young man, She didn't know what he was, Only that he was as white as the moon, His sliver eyes made him very stunning to Celestia, She fell in love with him, Spoke up Luna" honestly.

"She was in love with a Demon wasn't she? Asks Inuyasha" seriously.

"He taught her how to fly, She taught him how to be kind to others, She and Him both grew found of each other, But sadly there parents were at war with each other, Causing such terrible heartache for them both, Say's Artemis" honestly.

"So what happened then? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"Until the fighting finally stopped when Celestia stood up for him, She stood up for her kingdom's rights and for all of us as well, She and Yue would be married to unite the kingdoms together, Making the Earth and The Moon one planet together sort of anyways, The power of the moon would give humans and demons immortals life, Where they wouldn't grow old until there 10th century, a long life like the people of moon lived, Replied Luna" honestly.

"But humans, Only live until there like hundred years old, Normally, And Demons they can live longer but that's the only facts honestly. Say's Inuyasha" confused.

"Your right, But that's because Yue tricked Celestia, Back then Demons were the same as humans, They weren't full immortals either, They lived until they were 100 years old as well, Then they would died and grow old as well, Replied Artemis" seriously.

"He used her, Didn't he, Say's Inuyasha" picking up that it was all a lie.

"Yes, He never truly loved Celestia, Well he did love her but he couldn't choose over magic, He would choose his Magic over her every time, He use her wand to create a spell that all Demon's every where even Half Demon's would share this immortality forever, But Humans didn't get that glory I am afraid, But this spell was a forbidden spell witch can't be stopped or fixed, So the spell remains, In that truth is Celesta called to her most trusted friend back then to help her, A Dog Demon who was tricked by Yue for his Fang, Replied Luna" telling more of the story.

"A Dog Demon? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Yes Inutaisho, Your Father Inuyasha, Say's Artemis" honestly. "My Father lived way back then? Asks Inuyasha" In shock.

"He was a boy at the age of 14 when Yue tricked him, Out of his dog fang, He needed his power even way back then to cast the spell, Your Father thought he was helping for the good out all Mankind and Demon kind to where they could be friends, And no more fighting, But he was tricked when he seen what the spell did, Spoke up Luna" honestly.

"What did my Father do? Asks Inuyasha" concerned.

"Your Father fell in love with the lovely Celestia, He did desire her, Yue found out about that, And that is why he needed your father's fang, Because the love he felt for her, His love was real unlike his own, He couldn't cry Nore love her that much, And that was what made the spell, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

"Please tell me, I am not Married to My Own Sister? Asks Inuyasha" sacred. "No of course not, Serenity was born of Celestia and Yue together, Replied Luna" giggling.

Huffed out, Thank god I can breath again, Say's Inuyasha" breathing again.

"Celestia and Your Father's love relationship wasn't like that, But it's one that wasn't fake either, And that love is like a big Brother or something like that, You see your parents both met when they were babies, That was the key to the potions, Spoke up Artemis" seriously.

"Wow...! So how come Sesshomarou, Didn't know who Sailor Moon is? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Your Father never told him, I suspect got Serenity's protection I guess, Replied Luna" honestly. "Then what happen? Asks Inuyasha" concerned.

"But either way the spell was cast, Celestia and Her Parents were ashamed of Yue afterwards, The Curse was to come but without the purity of the moon, There would forever be a new moon, Never to show light again, He blanked this world into darkness, Unless a price was paid for it, There was one thing they could do but it was a sacrifice Celestia had to make, Removing her from the earth but much worse, Spoke Artemis" sadly.

"Sadly the one who cast the curse's blood is the only one who can counter it's affects, Yue was to be punish forever, To be sealed into the night of darkness forever locked away in the New Moon, But more then that, Only one of his blood can take on the power of the curse as well, Say's Luna" crying.

"What did she do? Asks Inuyasha" freaking out now.

"Serenity was already bought into this world by Yue, She share his blood, Dark and Light created Serena though birth, Celestia was pregnant when she banished her husband for his crimes, But then the people grew sacred of the sun and moon never shining again, Only darkness so, There was only one choice to be made, Something not even the Scouts know of, But Sailor Moon is the sacrifice for this crime, Say's Luna" honestly as she cried more.

"What do you mean, What does she have to do with this? Asks Inuyasha" worried.

"Celestia had to sacrifice Her Daughter's body to Indore this painful energy, The Darkness and the Light was put into her one small body before she was even born, Say's Artemis" honestly.

"She was just a child, How can they make her do it? Asks Inuyasha" sadly.

"She was the only one who could save us all from the darkness, To help the sun and moon shine once more, She was the only one able to do so, So Celestia did the sacrifice, After that night they all changed her Name To Queen Serenity, The Keeper of Peace forever more, When Serenity was born, There troubles were only beginning, Replied Luna" honestly.

"Like what, The Curse was broken right? Asks Inuyasha" suspicious.

"For Demon's no, There immortality stayed like the curse intended it to be, But the humans and Demons no longer seen eye to eye, Only hatred only death of one another, There are a few humans and Demons to this very day, That are even close to try loving each other or friendships with each other, Spoke up Artemis" seriously.

"And what happen to Serena, After the curse and the sacrifice happen to her, What happen to her, I get the feeling there is something very dangerous you are both are trying to worn me about, Say's Inuyasha" concerned.

"Your right, She wasn't always like this, Sweet loving women, Because she only has half of herself unlocked, She is still locked up inside is why, We came to you, To tell you the truth about all of this, Say's Luna" seriously.

"What do you mean, Only have of her is unlocked? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"She was born evil, She was dark as night, She was cold and mean, To all that looked at her, This was the truth of her true nature when she came into this world, But the way to turn her back into the light she was cut into two different sides of her heart, Replied Luna" seriously.

"How is that possible, That's not the women I am married too, She loves me, She won't hurt me or anyone she is kind and good, Say's Inuyasha" not believing this.

"Again the Queen use magic to turn her daughters darkness into light, She tricked her daughter one night, And cut her daughter into two halves of herself sort of anyways, Spoke Artemis" truthfully.

"Wait, She trapped her own daughter and only cut half of her soul in half? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "With your Father's help also, Say's Luna" honestly.

"There is something that can free her dark soul, But no one must ever unlock that side of Sailor Moon, She will no longer be able to control herself, She will be filled with darkness and become the most evil Demon there as ever been, Her tail and ears will return, Her blood red eyes will be looking for trouble, She will cause heartache for many, She will go after those who hurt her, She will also free her father if she free long enough to do so, SO please take to our words to heart never allow her to break free ever, Replied Artemis" concerned.

"Why should I believe you? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "Because what we say is the truth, If you will not believe us, Then we will show you the pass, But I worn you, It's not pretty at all, Say's Luna" honestly.

As Inuyasha" looked back at Serena sleeping form. "She will be safe, She won't wake for awhile, She is tired now, She will be alright, Come with us, Say's Artemis" seriously.

"Why is she so tired out for, What did I do to her? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "All in good time, We will tell you the truth in time, For now come with us, If you want to see the truth, Say's Luna" honestly.

As he got dressed into his clothes, Luna and Artemis, both closed there eyes where the crescent moons were glowing. Inuyasha felt both of there marks hit his head.

"What are you doing to me? Asks Inuyasha" hurting. "It's alright, It's called the Moon meld it will help you see the past, Just let yourself go, Let yourself see, Say's Luna" gently. "Inuyasha closed his eyes and was blasted into the past.

"Where are we? Asks Inuyasha" seriously. "This is the Moon Kingdom over a 1000 years ago, Say's Artemis" honestly. "This is where Serena was born, Spoke up Luna" honestly. "This is her home, Spoke Inuyasha" curious.

"Please come inside and see Sailor Moon's true nature, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. Inuyasha followed them inside.

"Serenity you must control your powers better, You nearly hurt people today, Luna tells me you've been neglecting your studies, Spoke up Queen Serenity at the dinner table. "Please Mother, Don't make me laugh, These stupid studies a waste of time, I have better ideas of making the world spin my way, Say's Serena" smirking.

"Serenity what have I told you, Our laws are peaceful we are not thrives, We have honor for our good name, We are not about to return to the Earth, We are to stay here is that understood, This is our law now, The Earth is not our home anymore, Replied Queen Serenity.

"You know, Celestia you can gloat all you want too about be all pure and mighty, But this darkness is because of you, If you would have been smarter then to marry Father, I might be normal, But I am not normal, You expect me to control this new power of light and Darkness, Well guess what Mother, The Darkness is winning, Spoke up Serena" coldly.

"I can't even look into your eye's, Your so dark and cold, You have no love in your heart, And if that is the way you will see the world then, You are going down a road of pure evil, And there is no coming back from that, Please I beg of you my daughter, Please Continue your training listens to control your powers, I know there's good in you somewhere inside you, You just need to look for it, You won't have to change forever, But please try is all I am asking of you? Asks Queen Serenity begging for her daughter to understand.

"You can't even look at me, Like a mother should, But I will continue my magic, But not for you or for anyone else, I am not weak like father or you, I will not let love stop me from doing what I wish with my powers, Perhaps I will go pay father a visit today, He does have more interesting things to talk about, Then you do, Say's Serenity" walking away.

"I've never seen her act like this, Spoke up Inuyasha" sadly. "This is why we had to cut her soul in half, She need those chains to be locked forever, She will kill and do lots worse if she gets free, Replied Luna" seriously.

"But maybe she is just lonely, Maybe she didn't know how to act with everyone, If everyone feared her when she was born, Maybe that is what cause this pain and hating women, Say's Inuyasha" thinking.

"No, We all try so hard to help her, But she almost killed the scouts once, Because of them trying to get to close to her, She drove them away, Spoke Artemis" honestly.

As Inuyasha kept watching how terrible Serena got back then, She was cold and evil, She was smiling terrifying, It made his body jump inside.

"Look there's something from, Sesshomarou you must get, You must talk to Sesshomarou's mother, She has something that, Queen Serenity gave to her, She must learn that, Serenity is back and is on Earth, But do not allow Sesshomarou to know this information, He will want to free Serenity, Because if he truly is looking for the almighty power to fight against he will try to free Serenity's dark side, He's been trying to surpass your father's power even, And Serenity would be the strongest opponent he's been looking for, Replied Artemis" seriously.

"So what is this thing, This Key to unlock Serenity's darkness? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "Just go to Sesshomarou's Mother and Tell her I sent you, Give her this she will know what is mean, Say's Luna" giving him a bell.

"Hey...! What are you doing? Asks Serena" seriously. Breaking them out of there mind meld. "Inuyasha looked back at Serena.

"What did you do to him, What are you two doing here? Asks Serena" suspicious. "We wanted him to know about you, Is all mostly about how you were the most beautiful princess in all time, Plus I felt he had a right to know about his crown, Say's Luna" lying to her.

"What? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "Right he's a little tired he might be out of it, It's his first mind meld after all, Spoke up Artemis" smiling.

Afterwards he whispered into Inuyasha's ears telling him, That she has no memory of her mother taking her soul in half, She must never know, Because she might try to take back her other half of her heart. Inuyasha nodded to keep her safe.

So how will things go now, Can things stay the same or will things get worse. Keep reading. To Be Continue.


End file.
